


Anniversary in the zoo?

by Lola_Bunny_No_1



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Bunny_No_1/pseuds/Lola_Bunny_No_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Total crack prompt? James and Michael go to the zoo? Bonus points for flamingos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary in the zoo?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the five sentence fic prompt posted by luninosity at the mcfassy community on lj. It's my first ever fanfic. Sorry if it contains mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.

Michael thought this couldn’t get worse; after hours of listening to James’ pleading and watching his tear filled eyes –James is very good at crying on demand-he had enough, and as a result James was currently staring at the polar bears-after running around half of the zoo, resembling an overexcited toddler; this wasn’t how Michael imagined spending the day of their anniversary.

 

“How long are you going to watch them sleep?” asked Michael tiredly, to which James replied: “Don’t be such a grumpy old man! You can make an effort, can’t you?”

 

“Of course I can, but it’s hard to after you enthused about the monkeys, the lions, the parrots, and half of the animals currently on display… even the flamingos.” While my plans for a nice, romantic-if slightly cliché-dinner went down the drain.

 

“But what’s wrong with the flamingos? They are so romantic. Their pinkish color, how they are always together in flocks, and they resemble love. They are my favorite birds!”-all that was missing from this speech were the heart shaped eyes you could see in cartoon figures to make it even more girly.

 

“They are so overrated! Come on, let’s go. I have plans that need to be put into motion. And don’t even ask; you will know eventually.” “But we haven’t seen almost half of the park yet.” “I’ll make it worth your while *wink*” “But-“ “James, think!” “But- oh, well, I think I understand. You are right, let’s go! But please can we take another picture-the 76th- of the flamingos, before we leave?”


End file.
